The Beach
by leafygirlnat
Summary: We meet up the Flock, right after they destroy the school, or did they?
1. The Beach Fight

Summary: We meet up with the flock

Summary: We meet up with the flock

Max's POV

It's really amazing how humans wish all their life's to fly. And now that I am in the air, it's amazing and all, but you're not missing much.

I mean I could live without wings. And no wings would mean that crazy white coats would leave me alone.

So yeah, I couldn't fly, but I wouldn't be hunted down like right now.

I heard a cracking sound as I broke an Erasers neck. He was sent rocketing out of the sky. I'm really glad that the white coats started to loose money. Because that means they went back to the old style of Flyboys.

Ok, I know what you're thinking 'I thought you destroyed the School, blah blah blah'

Yeah, so did I. I thought we destroyed the School, and in some ways we did. And in some ways they still had a little funding to try and catch us.

Anyway, we where going to Hawaii, we wanted a little sun and why not, I mean we have no threats.

Wrong! We have a lot of threats.

So there we were just sitting on the beach, drinking smoothies from coconuts. Angels swimming, Gasman and Iggy and doing something, I don't want to know what. Nudge is sunbathing with me and questioning me. Total is splashing in the ocean. And Fang is updating his blog.

Until, my voice tells me to look around. I do and there's none one the beach. I mean it's deserted. I call in the flock.

Then the voice tells me to look up. And there is about 50 Flyboys coming right at us.

We threw on our clothes over our swimsuits and went into combat mode.

And that's were I am now. Killing Flyboys on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

I hope you guys liked it. Please review!!

-leaftygirlnat


	2. Bomb

Summary: The voice helps Max

Summary: The voice helps Max.

Max POV

_Max, focus_

'Hello, voice can you just get out of my head and fight me like a real man.'

_Max, listen to me. I'm here to help I'm here as yo-_

'Your guide, I'm going to guide you to save the world, blah blah blah…'

_Exactly_

I tried to focus on the task at hand. I was defusing a bomb that the Flyboys left behind as they flew away.

The flock was fixing up their minor injures.

_Thirty seconds_

'Ok, Voice, I know you are trying to help, but, I hate to break it to you, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!'

_Twenty second_

'I see that!'

_Pull the red wire_

I did as I was told.

_Now hold down the gray button._

I held down the button to here a clicking noise.

'Come on voice, I don't really have all day here!'

I began to panic.

'Ten seconds!'

_Max, calm down._

'Um, five seconds. There is no room for calm!!'

_Alright, pull the blue wire, quickly now._

I pulled the wire.

'Three seconds!'

_Stop panicking, okay now. Pull the battery out, Max, hurry._

I quickly pulled the wire. The bomb suddenly stopped with one second to spare.

I wiped my forehead in relief.

_Good going Max!_

"Thanks!"

Angel walked over to me. "Max, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing Angel, I just defused a bomb is all."

"Cool." She turned and ran back to the ocean.

Fang came over and kneeled down beside me. "That was pretty brave Max."

"Thanks, Fang." And with that he kissed me.

Please Review!!

Thanks for reading everybody!

I hope you liked this chapter.

-leafygirlnat


	3. Freakout

Summary: Max has a freak-out, but the voice calms her down

Summary: Max has a freak-out, but the voice calms her down.

Max POV

Fang pulled away and I ran.

No, seriously I ran as fast as I could to a good enough place to open my wings.

I raced away from the beach. Fang didn't follow of course, he knew me. He knew I wanted to clear my head from what just happened.

_Max?_

'Not now voice.'

_Max, don't freak-out. You want this!_

'How do you know?'

_Because, I'm in your head._

'No DUH!'

_Listen Max, do NOT fight this._

'Why?'

_Because, I know you love Fang._

'Yep, I know, he's my brother.'

_No, more than a brother._

'Oh, really?'

_You want him to be your boyfriend._

'Are you sure?'

_Yes_

'Because I'm in my head right now, and I'm freaking out!'

_That's because you don't know what you want._

'Uh, huh'

_Deep down inside you, you know what you want._

'Right. And how can you get to the deepest darkest part of my mind._'_

_I'm in all of your head._

'Ok. Tell me this, Mighty Voice?'

_Alright_

'In the great big future, does us breaking up mess up the flock?'

_No, it will make you stronger as a team._

'Great!'

_Max, go back to Fang._

'Why?'

_Let me finish._

'OK'

_Go back to Fang; take him to a private place. Tell him you are sorry for running away. Then when he least expects it, kiss him. Then when you finish, tell him you love him. He will respond in a way that you will like._

'Right, can you tell me what to do throughout that; because I don't think I can remember that.'

_Yes, I can do that._

'Fine I'm going'

_Good Luck_

'Yeah, Yeah'

I turned my self around. I think I got about three miles or so away. I flew back with super speed. Just to see Fang sitting on the beach, waiting for me.

I hope everyone liked it.

REVIEW!!REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

-leafgirlnat


	4. The Talk with Fang

Summary: Max talks to Fang

Summary: Max talks to Fang.

Max POV

_**Last time on The Beach**_:

_Max, go back to Fang._

'_Why?'_

_Let me finish._

'_OK'_

_Go back to Fang; take him to a private place. Tell him you are sorry for running away. Then when he least expects it, kiss him. Then when you finish, tell him you love him. He will respond in a way that you will like._

'_Right, can you tell me what to do throughout that; because I don't think I can remember that.'_

_Yes, I can do that._

'_Fine I'm going'_

_Good Luck_

'_Yeah, Yeah'_

_I turned my self around. I think I got about three miles or so away. I flew back with super speed. Just to see Fang sitting on the beach, waiting for me._

I landed next to Fang.

"Where is everyone?" I started walking toward him.

"They went to scan the area." I noticed he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Fang? Can we go somewhere?"

He looked up, and then took off.

I followed him to a cove like cave.

He sat on a cliff like ledge with his feet in the water. I joined him.

"Fang? I'm sorry for running away."

"It's ok."

He was looking at his feet. "Fang? Look at me."

Then when he looked up I kissed him.

Finally when I pulled away, he was looking at me with bug eyes.

"Fang, I love you."

He chuckled a little. "Max, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, since I first saw you."

"Well, me too."

Then he kissed me again.

"Max?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I giggled. "Of course, I'd love to."

Then we both started laughing.

He started to take of his necklace.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

He held it out to me. "I want you to have it."

"No, no, no. I couldn't."

"I want you to have it."

"No, you've worn that ever since I first saw you. It was your mothers, the last memory of her that you have."

"I know. But-"

"No buts, I couldn't take that away from you."

"Max, I want you to have it, because every time I look at you, it makes me happy. And if you are wearing my mom's necklace, then It would make me really happy."

"It would break your heart?" I asked.

"No, the only thing that would break my heart would be if you left me."

I kissed him quickly. "That's not going to happen."

He came behind me and put the necklace on me.

He came back in front of me and examined it.

"How does it look?"

He smiled. "Perfect."

We sat and talked for a couple more hours. The whole time I was playing with my new necklace.

The necklace was not only a beautiful topaz stone, it was also a symbol of Fangs love for me.

Every few minutes we would kiss.

"What are we going to tell the flock?" I asked.

"We'll think of it later." And he kissed me again.

'Thank you voice!'

_Yeah, yeah. You owe me big time._

'Yeah, uh-huh. Bye.' And I blocked him out.

And if you are wondering, Fang did not wear the Topaz necklace. Well, he did, but he put if under his shirt so you could only see the chain.

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

-leafygirlnat


	5. The Plan

SORRY

SORRY! My computer is broken! I'm at my grandma's house! So I'm trying to update as much as I can.

Fang and I flew back to the flock. They were eating fish that Angel probably caught.

Angel was looking at us funny. I'm guessing she knew what happened.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two love birds." Iggy said.

"How…" I looked at Angel. She just smiled an angelic smile.

"Sorry. The information was just too much to contain." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, you guys already know that Max and I ar-" Gazzy inturupted Fang.

"We know! Max and you are dating, you kissed and you gave her your mother's necklace. Now can we please talk about something else?"

"Ok" I said. "Let's talk about how they found us again."

"I have no clue." Total said.

"I think they still have a tracking device on one of us." Nudge said.

"I don't know. But what are we going to do?" Total asked.

"Okay. I got a plan." I said.

"That just might work." Angel said.

For the next hour I explained the plan.

"It will start at 12:00 tonight." I said.

"Got it." Everyone said.

Sorry! That was a bad place to cut it off. I'm update in like a couple minutes.

REVIEW!!


	6. Duck Hunters

At 12:00 the flock piled onto a random boat in the harbor

At 12:00 the flock piled onto a random boat in the harbor.

Fang fired it up because the owner was stupid enough to leave the keys in.

We left the harbor and made a clean getaway in one minute flat.

"How do you know how to drive a boat?" I asked Fang.

"I don't." He said.

"This should be good." I whispered as I walked away.

I walked toward the rest of the flock. They were sitting on the seats in the front of the boat.

"Can someone check the sky to make sure none is around us?"

"I'll go." Iggy said.

"Uh… Iggy?" Nudge said."

"Yeah?" Hr replied.

"Dude, you're blind, remember?" Gazzy said.

"Oh, yeah." He looked dumbfounded. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said.

"I'll go." Nudge said.

"Okay." She took off. She flew higher than we could she.

Five minutes later we heard her scream and she fell to the boat.

Luckily she landed on the cushion.

"Nudge!" I ran over to her. Her right shoulder was bleeding.

"What happened?" Fang asked. He also ran over to us.

"Uh, Fang?" Nudge said. He looked at her. "The wheel."

"Right!" He ran back to the wheel.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Duck hunters." Nudge said.

"They thought you were a duck?" Iggy and Gazzy said.

"Well it is an ideal target." I said.

"A big flying thing with big flapping wings." Fang said.

We mended to Nudges wound.

She couldn't fly well.

We were drifting in the middle of the ocean. And just when we thought the drama was over.

Something hit the boat. Something BIG.

"Uh, did the boat just rock?" Angel asked.

"No." Gazzy said.

Then it did again.

"Well it's something." Fang said.

"Something Big." I added.

Then one huge fin came out of the water.

"Jaws." I said.

CLIFF HANGER!!

Please review!!

-leafygirlnat


	7. Jaws

I just watched Jaw and Jaws 2, so this is what inspired it

I just watched Jaw and Jaws 2, so this is what inspired it.

"Okay." I said.

"Did anyone else see that?" Fang asked.

"You mean the…" I asked.

"Yeah." Fang answered.

Then the boat rocked more.

"What do we do?" Iggy asked.

"Angel? What is it thinking?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" She said.

"Uh-oh." Nudge said.

The shark came back up and took a huge bite out of the side of the boat.

We all screamed besides Iggy.

"The shark came back up and took a huge bite out of the side of the boat." Gazzy told him.

"Oh." Iggy said. Then he screamed.

"Maybe we should give him Total." Fang said. Angel grabbed Total off the ground.

"Never!" she said.

"Don't let me be shark bait." He screamed.

The boat was calm for a little bit.

Then the shark took another bite closer to us.

"Fly away!" I yelled.

We all jumped up and took flight besides Nudge.

"I can't!" She yelled. We all landed, and waited for the shark. Or to think of another plan.

I hope you liked it..

I probably won't update for a while! Sorry! Remember, broken computer!

I'll get someone to fix it!

Oh, and remember REVIEW!!

Even just saying 'good one' or 'I liked it' is good!

-leafygirlnat


	8. The great escape and finding

Sorry its been a while. I hope you havent lost hope in me!

8. The Great Escape and Finding

Max pov

So here we were in a boat. Nudge was injured and there was a shark after us. But I was calm. Kidding. I was freakin out of my mind!

Now Iggy was flying around confusing the shrak as we dressed Nudges wounds. Oh how I wished my mom was she wasn't. It was me and my family.

"Okay. Fang and I can carry her." I said forcing all the panic from my voice.

Angel jumped as the shark took another bite. The boat was starting to sink now. "Lets go!" I yelled as we picked up Nudge. Everyone flew into the air.

We hovered for a while as the boat sunk under the warm hawian water. WE watched until we could see the boat no more. He shark then jumped into the air just missing Iggys foot.

"Iggy! Fly up!" I said panicking that the shark would get him before he could do so. But the shark missed him again.

"Lets go!" Fang said. I had Nudges head and he had her legs.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked over and over again.

"Did you see anything when you were up there?" I asked.

"Yeah. A tiny speck that way." She pointed with her good arm.

So we flew that way. And flew. And flew some more.

It felt like forever since I had to carry her. The sun came up and it was morning. But finally we saw the island Nudge saw.

We landed on the beach and I dropped Nudge and changed her bandages. Luckily it was only a graze. It would heal fast.

"Come on Fang. Lets go check out the island. I said wipeing my hnds on my jeans.

"Don't kiss for too long." Gasman yelled.

I shot him a mean look. "Don't leave the beach." I said before running and snapping out my wings.

Fang glided along side me as we circled the small island. He flew up next to me and took my hand. I turned and forced a smile.

"Its gonna be okay. This isnt the worst we have been." He said.

"You are right." I said. "We'll get through it."

"Look." He said. I looked to where he pointed to find a hotel and dock on the otherside of the island. We flew faster until we landed on the beach.

"It's abandoned." I said looking for the door. There wasn't one.

"It was a cruise stop." Fang said pulling back a branch to see the sign that read 'Little Island Hotel. Cruise stop #2.

"Lets go get the others. We found shelter." I said. We took off and found the others.


	9. AN: IM BACK

**A/N: hey guys! It's been like years, but I'm back. If any of you are still interested in any of these stories, let me know and leave a review and ill write more chapters. I have more Ideas but if no one is going to read them ill write new stories.**

**Thanks!**

**-leafygirlnat**


End file.
